femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mother (Mother's Day 1980)
'Mother '(Beatrice Pons) was the unnamed tertiary villainess of the 1980 cult horror film Mother's Day. She was the elderly mother of Ike and Addley, two men who enjoyed sadistically murdering and brutalizing people, specifically women. "Mother" oversaw (and occasionally participated in) her children's gruesome crimes, showing twisted pride in them for doing so. She also had a deformed sister known as Queenie, who lived in the forest near her house and fed on the forest creatures. The beginning of the movie showed Mother at an EGO graduation, having befriended couple Terry and Charlie. After the ceremony, she offered the two a ride. During the trip, the car broke down and, as Mother got out to fix it, Ike and Addley emerged from the forest and attacked, decapitating Charlie and beating up Terry until Mother told them to stop. When Terry begged Mother not to kill her, the merciless Mother simply took out a rope and used it to strangle Terry to death before proclaiming to Ike and Addley that she was proud of them. Sometime after this, Addley and Ike stalked and eventually kidnapped college friends Abbey, Jackie, and Trina, who were all on their annual camping trip together. After tying the women up in their sleeping bags, Ike and Addley took their new victims to their mother. After they were brought to an upstairs room, Mother had her sons tie the three friends to gym equipment, laughing when Trina called them sadistic and choosing Jackie as the "first one". The three then took Jackie outside and made her reenact several scenes, all of them ending with her being beaten and tortured, with Mother coaching Ike and Addley throughout. The next morning, she had Ike and Addley do exercises after untying Abbey and Trina, laughing as her sons fought each other. Abbey and Trina are able to escape the room they were kept in, eventually finding a battered Jackie stashed away in a drawer. The trio were briefly caught by Ike and Addley, but managed to escape when Mother screamed for her sons' help, having seen Queenie in the forest. After Jackie died of her injuries, Trina and Abbey decided to get revenge against their sadistic captors. While Ike was trying to find the escaped girls, Mother and Addley talked over a board game, which quickly turned vicious when Addley disbelieved Queenie still being alive. The evil Mother went as far as to make Addley promise that he and Ike would never leave her. She also became upset when Ike failed to find Trina and Abbey, but came to forgive him. Later on, after Abbey and Trina killed Ike and Addley, Mother heard the commotion and went downstairs with a knife to investigate. Abbey and Trina used a fake knife gag to make Mother think Ike and Addley were succeeding in re-capturing them before attacking her. As the women restrained Mother, she pleaded with them not to hurt her, repeatedly saying she was a sick woman. But Abbey, triggered by the fact that that same phrase was used by her own ill but abusive mother, took a inflatable sex toy and used it to smother the sadistic elderly woman to death. Trivia * Beatrice Pons was credited under the name Rose Ross for Mother's Day. Gallery Mother watching.png|Mother watching with a smile as her sons beat up Terry Mother strangling.jpg|Mother ruthlessly strangling Terry to death Category:1980s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Begged by Hero for Mercy Category:Begs Hero for Mercy Category:Conspirator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nameless Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Psychotic Category:Sadist Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Suffocation